


Incredible

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jason tries to find a way to comfort Chad after he loses to Corbin.





	Incredible

The last few weeks have been rough. Chad's been so focused on overcoming all of the jokes made at his expense about his height, so determined to prove everyone wrong. And now, now he's lost, and Jason can barely look at him. Not because he's ashamed, absolutely not, but because the pain and disappointment etched on his face is so raw and so fresh that Chad's barely looked up in hours following Raw.   
  
Jason picks at the chicken he'd bought them, listless and not hungry in the slightest, before growing tired of all of this. He pushes the food away after another couple of minutes of strained silence and stands up. "Chad," he says, voice soft and steady. "Hey, man." He kneels by the chair Chad's sitting in and rests his hand on the man's thigh. "What can I do? huh? How do I cheer you up right now?"  
  
"You can't," he mumbles, standing up and pushing away from Jason's sympathetic look, his gentle touch. "Just... give me some space."  
  
Jason rolls his eyes and exhales slowly, trying not to lose his temper with the other man as Chad walks away from him. There had been times in the past when Jason had asked for space, and Chad had given it, and things had been fine. There's also been times when Jason had wanted space and Chad had stuck by his side, drawing him out, making him talk-- about Kurt, about his neck injury, about... about his career ending so prematurely. He can't help but feel this is one of those times where he needs to do the same, so he follows Chad and presses his hand to the door, refusing to let him pass. "Chad," he says, inclining his head to try to see the other man's face.  
  
"Jason--" Chad responds, but his voice breaks and Jason knows, then. Gently curls his fingers around Chad's jaw and makes him look up, showing the tears dripping slowly down his cheeks. Jason's heart breaks, just a little, and he wraps his arms around him, stroking his back. "It's stupid," he mumbles after a few minutes, his tears slowly drying. "It's just... just a loss, right? I have nothing to feel so bad about, but... I just do..." He tangles his fingers in Jason's shirt and closes his eyes. "I just proved every insulting thing Corbin said about me true."  
  
Jason scoffs and pulls back, cradling Chad's face in his hands. "You absolutely did not," he disagrees with so much vehemence that Chad blinks, hard. "You're so talented, and so determined, loyal. You're everything he's not. Trust me."  
  
"Yeah," he says bluntly. "I'm short."  
  
Jason releases a breath and looks skyward, wishing he was better at all of this. "How many matches lately have been raved about that he's been in, huh? If I remember correctly, you have been the talk of Raw, Smackdown and 205 Live lately. All anybody ever says about Corbin are waiter jokes and blaming Raw's lackluster ratings on him." Chad stares at him, his lips slowly twitching under Jason's fingers. "C'mon, Chad. I know it hurts, but you-- you can't let him get in your head like this. Alright? You have to... you have to keep fighting."  
  
Chad nods, slowly, before leaning forward and just resting in Jason's warmth. "Thanks," he mumbles.   
  
"Anytime," Jason whispers back and they remain standing like that, Jason holding Chad up, when he realizes the pressure against his chest isn't just Chad's face, it's... oh. Smooth, hot presses of Chad's lips against his collar, and Jason closes his eyes, his good hand curling into the fabric of Chad's shirt. "Chad... what are you doing?"  
  
Chad pulls back enough to look up at him with a mischevious look in his eye before gripping the back of his head and drawing him down and in, resuming kissing him with a desperation that has Jason gasping and overwhelmed within moments. "You know," he mumbles and Jason moans, Chad taking the opportunity to lick into him, slow and patient as Jason fumbles, gets ahold of him, and hoists him up.  
  
His grip strength isn't as good as it once was, will never be again probably, but he can do this much as he holds Chad close, head spinning as Chad wraps his legs around him and allows himself to be carried to the bed. Resting him against the sheets, Jason pulls back to look down at him for a long, quiet moment, before trailing his hand up Chad's leg, feeling the soft fabric of the Tap pants he'd pulled on following his loss, the firm muscles beneath. "Chad," he mumbles, and Chad hooks his legs around Jason's thighs and sends him tipping forward onto the bed.  
  
"Jason," he whispers back, and that's all it takes-- Jason begins working Chad's clothes off as quickly as he can, feeling Chad returning the favor, and they groan softly against each other's skin as soon as there's unhindered contact, Chad humming when Jason rolls his hips, the friction already feeling heady and perfect as he lightly scratches up Jason's spine, clinging to him. "Please--"  
  
Jason swallows whatever he was going to say next and Chad whimpers when Jason's fingers trail between his thighs, parting his legs just enough to stroke up, ease inside of him. "God, Chad," he mumbles. "You're always so--... so tight... So perfect..." He hisses and scissors Chad open, listening to him pant and keen. "So beautiful..."  
  
Chad moans, eases his legs apart just a little bit further, and feels Jason shift inside of him, sink deeper against his walls. "Oh man," he whines, bucking up and trying to get Jason to move, acknowledge how hard he is, something, but Jason's eyes are closed, his lips are softly parted as he kisses Chad slowly, taking his time as Chad strains against his thigh, his heartbeat racing as he struggles to hold on. "Jason, please," he finally cries out and Jason smiles, huffs out a laugh.  
  
"So impatient," he teases him before gently easing his fingers out. The emptiness is disconcerting, Chad is clenching against thin air, already missing Jason's large fingers stroking deep inside of him, but then there's a soft slickness against his skin and he gasps, Jason slowly, carefully, pushing inside of him with an ease that Chad's never experienced with anyone else. From the first time they'd done this to now, they'd always fit so perfectly together, Jason filling him with an ease that had always left Chad yearning and starving for his touch whenever they were apart.  
  
"Jason," he sighs, eyes fluttering shut as he eases his legs even further apart, feels Jason sink deeper inside of him. "Oh my God-- oh shit--" His words devolve into strained mumbles as Jason begins to thrust, his vision lost to white bursts of stars with every rolling stroke of Jason's erection, awakening every nerve ending all the way to Chad's core and leaving him a moaning, writhing mess.  
  
Jason hungrily laps at his mouth, hand shaking as he grips Chad's jaw and continues drawing the most beautiful noises from him, overwhelmed by the warmth enveloping him as Chad clenches around him with each thrust in, as if he doesn't want to lose this connection, can't bare to be without Jason for even one second. "Chad," Jason moans, his voice deep and breathy in Chad's ear. "I... I'm gonna--"   
  
But Chad gets there first, one last, long moan bursting from his tense lips, and he's gone, Jason gasping at Chad's body arching up against his in climax, Jason riding him through the waves of intense orgasm before feeling it crash all around him as well, moaning desperately into Chad's shoulder. He's not sure how long they lay there, panting and struggling to recover, his first full memory being a soft kiss to his forehead, Chad's fingers slowly stroking down his cheek. "Hey," he mumbles, muffled against Chad's arm.  
  
"Hey yourself," he says softly, looking more comfortable and calm when Jason stiffly maneuvers himself upright. "Arm alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Jason says softly, making an aborted attempt at stretching his fingers out. He's stopped trying to make a fist unless a doctor demands it, not wanting the constant reminder of his nerve damage weighing him down. "More than alright." He leans in for another slow, mind-tingling kiss, and grins into Chad's mouth as Chad wraps his arms around him and draws him in close.  
  
Chad's smile is weary, almost self-depreciating, and Jason waits patiently for him to say what's on his mind. "I'm sorry. We should be celebrating my being king of the ring right now, not you forced to comfort me after another loss."  
  
It's hard for Jason not to roll his eyes, but he knows he can't or Chad will be hurt even more. Instead, he curls his fingers loosely around Chad's neck and searches his eyes. "You listen to me, Chad Gable. No one forces me to do anything." He kisses Chad, slowly, before pulling away, brushing his thumb against Chad's lips. "I like making you feel good. I like feeling you. Tasting you. Hearing all of the sweet noises you make when I'm doing things just right." He grins when Chad blushes. "Seeing that look on your face when I've about tipped you over the edge." He eases his good hand into Chad's and lightly squeezes his fingers. "Drawn back to reality by the smell of your shampoo after a bone-meltingly intense orgasm."  
  
Chad sniffs, overwhelmed with emotion by the pure sincerity in Jason's words, on his face. "Jason--"  
  
Jason kisses him again, and again, and again. "I don't care what anyone says about anything," he tells Chad simply. "You will always be king in my book."  
  
Chad sinks back into the pillows, exhaling as Jason wraps his arms around him and just holds him. "Thank you," he finally whispers. "I love you so much."  
  
Jason kisses Chad's forehead. "I love you more."  
  
"Impossible," he laughs, turning to press into Jason and enjoy his warmth.  
  
"Nah," Jason says with a smirk, and the debate continues for a minute or two about whose depth of love for the other is wider, before Chad falls quiet, sleep inching ever closer. Jason watches him fondly for a moment before whispering, "Hey, Chad?"  
  
"Mm hmm," he says, already clearly drifting away.  
  
Jason nuzzles into him, kisses his ear, and whispers, "No matter what anyone ever says, you are incredible and I'm so proud of you, nothing and no one will ever diminish that."  
  
Chad tries to respond, fights to blink himself awake, but he's so tired from his match earlier, the stress of losing, and Jason's steady warmth against his chest is just too much, and all he can manage is a soft smile before his body relaxes into badly needed sleep.  
  
Jason hopes Chad remembers this in the morning, vowing to tell him again just in case he doesn't.


End file.
